disneyypixarfandomcom_es-20200215-history
All Is Found
All Is Found (Mil Memorias en Latinoamérica y La respuesta encontrarás en España) es una canción de la película de animación de Disney Frozen II (2019). La canción es interpretada por Evan Rachel Wood como la Reina Iduna, la madre de Anna y Elsa, y escrita por Kristen Anderson-Lopez y Robert Lopez. La canción fue la primera en ser compuesta para la película, y sus compositores buscaron inspiración en "Rock-a-bye Baby" y canciones de cuna noruegas. Los Angeles Times lo consideró la cuarta mejor canción de la película. Doblaje En su estreno en el cine, la película contaba con 47 doblajes en todo el mundo, con la canción All Is Found contando con 46 versiones en general: la grabación de Prisca Demarez de la canción se utilizó en ambas versiones francesas lanzadas en Europa y Canadá, aunque el resto de los doblajes fueron independientes. Entre los doblajes publicados, se grabó una versión en tamil, telugu y sami septentrional para la secuela, a pesar de que la primera película nunca ha sido doblada a estos idiomas. La actriz española Isabel Valls realizó las versiones en español castellano y catalán, mientras que la cantante india Sunitha Sarathy dio voz a Iduna en tamil y telugu. Kacey Musgraves Una versión de la cantante country estadounidense Kacey Musgraves se reproduce sobre los créditos finales de la película. Películas Frozen II Al comienzo después del que el Rey Agnarr les cuenta la historia del Bosque Encantado a Anna y Elsa, para que las dos se vayan a dormir, la Reina Iduna decide cantarles para dormirlas. Letra Reina Iduna |-|Original= Where the northwind meets the sea There’s a river full of memory Sleep my darlings safe and sound For in this river all is found In her waters deep and true Lie the answers and a path for you Dive down deep into her sound But not too far or you'll be drowned Yes, she will sing to those who hear And in her song all magic flows But can you brave what you must fear? Can you face what the river knows? Where the northwind meets the sea There’s a mother full of memory Come my darling, homeward bound When all is lost then all is found |-|Traducción= Donde el viento del norte se encuentra con el mar Hay un río lleno de memoria Duerman mis queridas sanas y salvas Porque en este río todo se encuentra En sus aguas profundas y verdaderas Se encuentran las respuestas y un camino para ti Sumérgete profundamente en su sonido Pero no muy lejos o te ahogarás Sí, ella cantará a los que escuchan Y en su canción toda la magia fluye. ¿Pero puedes desafiar lo que debes temer? ¿Puedes enfrentar lo que el río sabe? Donde el viento del norte se encuentra con el mar Hay una madre llena de memoria Ven cariño, regresa a casa Cuando todo está perdido, entonces todo se encuentra |-|Castellano= Donde el viento halla el mar Por un río la memoria va Muy tranquilas dormid ya El río lleva la verdad En sus aguas hallarás Las respuestas siempre al caminar Escucha en su profundidad No vayas lejos te ahogarás Le cantará al que escuche bien Y en su canción la magia fluirá ¿Podrás tus miedos esconder Y afrontar toda la verdad? Donde el viento halla el mar Una madre es tu memoria Ven mi amor hacia tu hogar Y la respuesta encontrarás. |-|Latino= Donde se unen viento y mar Un río lleva mil memorias que hay Duerman ya y en calma estén Pues él conserva lo que fue En sus aguas hay verdad Y a tus dudas te responderá Su voz honda buscarás Si lejos vas, será el final A quien escuche cantará Y en su canción la magia va Mas dí si puedes soportar Y enfrentar que ha de revelar Donde se unen viento y mar Una madre mil memorias trae A tu hogar has de volver Es donde está lo que se fue. |-|Kacey Musgraves= Where the northwind meets the sea There’s a river full of memory Sleep my darlings safe and sound For in this river all is found. All is found When all is lost Then all is found In her waters deep and true Lie the answers and a path for you Dive down deep into her sound But not too far or you’ll be drowned. She will sing to those who hear And in her song all magic flows. But can you brave what you must fear Can you face what the river knows? Until the river's finally crossed You'll never feel the solid ground You have to get a little lost On your way to being found. Where the northwind meets the sea There's a mother full of memory Come my darling, homeward bound. Where all is lost then all is found. All is found All is found Vídeos Evan Rachel Wood - All Is Found|Inglés Kacey Musgraves - All Is Found|Inglés (Créditos) Leslie Gil - Mil Memorias|Español Latino Isabel Valls - La respuesta encontrarás|Español Castellano Gàvnnat Buot|Saami Prisca Demarez - La berceuse d'Ahtohallan|Francés Il fiume del passato|Italiano Myra Ruiz - Se Encontrar|Portugues Brasileño Agnieszka Przekupien - Gdy nie masz nic|Polaco Young-Kyung Cho - All Is Found|Coreano Yoh Yoshida - All Is Found|Japonés Shuang Ding - All Is Found|Chino Gina Alice - All Is Found|Chino (Créditos) Nguyễn Duyên Quỳnh - Lại Về Bên Nhau|Vietnamita Rapeeporn Pratum-anon - All Is Found|Tailandés Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de Frozen II